Percy Jackson's Quest to hogwarts
by HpPjGg
Summary: After the giant war Percy goes on a quest to hogwarts to Protect Harry Potter from the newly arisen Voldemort while he keeps his identity a secret. Though keeping his identity a secret is becoming difficult with the golden trio meddling about!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfiction so no hate please!If you have any suggestions for how to improve my fanfic please don't hesitate to tell! In this fanfic I will have a bit of Percy/Annbeth and maybe a bit of Ron/Hermione. I also don't own the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Series all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**Summary:After Voldemort has risen Percy Jackson is sent on a quest after the giant war to hogwarts to protect Harry Potter in 5th year.**

Chirons P.O.V.

After the Giant war everything is beginning to heal in camp half Blood . The Stolls are getting chased by campers who were recently pranked, Clarisse is showing the "newbies" how things run around here by dunking their heads in rusty old toilets and the campers are trying to climb the rock climbing wall without getting burned by the lava. The cabins that were knocked down are being repaired and everyone's battle wounds are healing. The only two campers who are still deeply scarred mentally are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from the war and especially from Tartarus. Percy is no longer as laid back as he was before, now he is always tense and ready for battle,He still has his lopsided smile but it never reaches his eyes. Everyone is worried, even Clarrise. Annabeth is also like this and they both have terrible nightmares every night. I have no idea how I am going to rip Percy away from the peace of camp and thrown into yet another quest.

Percy's P.O.V

I am sitting on the beach beside my wise girl while she is on a brake from rebuilding Olympus again, enjoying each others presence and watching the waves gently wash over the shore. We were both enjoying the peace as long as we could because we both knew that this was the calm before the churning storm. The peace was soon shattered when Grover came trotting down the beach towards us."Guys Chiron has called a meeting, it seems pretty important" I groaned as Annabeth stood up."Come on seaweed brain, I'll race you to the big house!"And she was off without waiting for me to answer. I soon caught up and smirked at her shocked face but that smirk was soon wiped off my face as Leo came around the corner Tinkering with some celestal bronze and some screws. Before I could stop , BAM! and I was suddenly lying on the ground with Annabeth laughing above me. It was nice to see her laughing, I don't get to see her stormy grey eyes filled with laughter much any more. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I heard a groan below me, Annabeth started laughing even more and hauled me off the then kissed me quickly which left me even more dazed before running off again. As soon as I gained my composure I took off running again leaving a sore and confused Leo on the soon as I got to the big house and settled down and Leo dazedly walked in and sat down the meeting had began.

"Chiron why have you called a meeting?" Annabeth asked as we all leaned forward in curiosity. Chiron sighed and started speaking reluctantly "I'm issuing a new solo quest" "WHAT?!"screamed everyone except for myself, Annabeth, Piper and Leo who were silently hoping that it wasn't one of us. Usually every one would want to go on a quest but after the giant war no one wanted to go one, especially members of the seven. "Sadly yes you see an old friend of mine named Albus Dumbledor has recently contacted me asking for help". "who's his godly parent?" piped up Conner Stoll. "That's the complicated part, he doesn't have any godly parentage but lives in a large community that were blessed by Hecate, they call themselves wizards and witches". "So what's the quest about?" asked Piper. "You see a dark wizard has arisen again after being killed by Harry Potter or as known as "the boy who lived" in the wizarding world". "He is known as this due to that fact that he survived a killing curse that instantly rebounded off him and onto the dark wizard called Voldemort or is also called "he who must not be named" or "you know who" in the wizarding world". " Recently Voldemort has arisen and is out for revenge so the quest is to go to a wizarding school in Scotland and protect Harry Potter while keeping your identity a secret". "So who is going on the quest?"questioned Clarisse gruffly. Chiron's warm eyes became sad as he turned towards me and said "Percy".

I stared in shock and quietly said "why me?"I didn't want to be the hero any more I just wanted to recover from Tartarus and live the rest of my life with Annabeth in New Rome in peace. Chiron nodded sadly as if knowing that I would ask that question, which he probably did, "Percy I know that you still don't understand this because you are too modest to but you are one of the most powerful demi gods that has ever existed and would be the only one suitable for the quest, I am very sorry to be separating you from Annabeth" he said gently."when am I going?" "tomorrow morning after breakfast" I was silence for a few moments until Leo decided to break the silence,"So what's this school called anyway?". Chiron grimaced before reluctantly saying "Hogwarts". Despite the tension we all burst out laughing with Leo as he rolled on the floor giggling with sparks flying off him and gasping "Who would name their school after a pig with a skin condition?!".

After the meeting was dismissed I walked back to my cabin to pack. I Packed drachmas, nectar and ambrosia,my armour,spare daggers,some clothes,and Photos of Annabeth,the rest of the seven and all my old friends in camp half blood and camp jupiter.I went to bed and hoped for a dreamless sleep but of course that didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thanks for all the helpful reviews! If anyone has any other ideas on how to improve my fanfic, please share. :)**

Percy's P.O.V.

My first dream was one of my memories from Tartarus. I was drowning in the river Cocytus feeling complete and utter sadness. I wasn't even aware that Annabeth was beside me, all I could think of was how pointless life was. In my next dream I was slowly dying and screaming in pain from the hundreds of curses cast upon me and the gorgon blood while watching Annabeth desperately call for me while she was next dream wasn't a memory from Tartarus and was very confusing.

I was in a dark and cold room filled with people wearing black cloaks and skeleton masks. They were all facing a man in the centre of the room. The man was deathly pale, had red snake like eyes and didn't have a nose. I would have laughed at the snake man's nose-less face if it weren't for the atmosphere in the room. Mr. Snakey was fuming "What?!"he shouted as he turned towards the trembling scrawny man beside him. "I-I'm s-sorry m-m-my Lord, Dumbledor already has P-Perseus Jackson attending Hogwarts this year" the man stuttered as he cowered from snakey. "How could you let this happen?" he roared to all the people in the room. There was a moment of silence until one of the masked people stepped forward, "why is this silly muggle so important anyway" the blond man sneered. This was the wrong thing to say because Mr. Snakey was shaking with anger. "Perseus Jackson is more powerful than all of you put together Snakey snarled at the crowd. "I have no idea what he is but he is definitely not a muggle". Before I could listen to any more I woke up.

"Come on seaweed brain, time to wake up!" I groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep but unfortunately I ran out of space and flopped onto the cold floor. "Come on seaweed brain you have your quest today!" I groaned and looked up at her. I could tell she was trying to stay upbeat and strong for me but when I looked into her stormy grey eyes I could tell that she was sad that I was going and she couldn't come with me because she had to work on Olympus. "Okay! wise girl I'm up" I mumbled sleepily as I stumbled up. "just give me a minute to change" I called back to her as I grabbed a fresh camp half blood shirt and jeans and ran into the bathroom. "Okay, I'll meet you in the dining pavilion" Annabeth called back as she left the cabin.

After I changed I walked into the dining pavilion and everyone stared at me. The new campers that were told about my quests were staring at me in awe which was making me feel uncomfortable but thankfully all the older campers were greeting me with warm and supportive smiles on their faces.I had a quick breakfast at the Posiedon table before saying good bye to all my old friends. The Stolls told me to find the school pranksters and get some ideas from them, Clarisse told me to "show them who's boss" and to get into some fights, Katie Gardner told me to find out about the magical plants, Piper told me to not get into too much trouble which I laughed at and told her that I would try and Leo told me to have fun and blow some stuff up which Piper scolded him for and the rest of my friends wished me luck.

I got my bag and took Black Jack from the stables and went to Thalia's tree where Annabeth was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and spoke "Annabeth I'm so sorry that I have to leave you again, I'll iris message you every day and if you have a nightmare or need me, just iris message me no matter what time it is. Annabeth started getting tears in her eyes before saying "Percy you better come back to me after this quest or I will bring you back from the underworld and judo flip you again" she smirked. "I love you wise girl","I love you too seaweed brain" I kissed her lightly before taking off on Black Jack towards 12 Grimmauld place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! sorry I haven't posted in a while, I am going to be busy for the next couple of weeks due to exams. I'll try to update as fast as I can! Also if you have any comments please review! :)**

Percy's P.O.V

It felt great to be flying through the sky over the clear blue ocean with Blackjack. I haven't felt this calm in a long time, but flying over my dad's domain gave me a sense of peace. It was nice to be away from camp half blood and camp Jupiter for a while, away from my title "Camp saviour". Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured and all but with every camper looking up to me, it's getting hard to stay strong when my mask of calm is slowly slipping. Throughout the journey I made small talk with Blackjack and waved to some friendly sea creatures. "I wonder if I'll be able to fit in with the wizards without causing too much suspicion" I thought to myself. "I guess I'll have to try not to blow up this school as well". "Yo Boss! We'll be arriving in a few minutes" Blackjack whinnied.

After a few minutes I landed in a pretty normal neighbour hood and quickly dismounted while throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Thanks Blackjack, I don't know what I'd do without you" I said while smiling fondly. "No prob Boss! try to not die! that would not be cool"he said while he began to take flight into the air. "Okay Blackjack" I chuckled "I'll try!". Just before I turned away I heard Blackjack call back to me "Boss! can I get some doughnuts?". "What?! No! not after last time!" I shuddered at the thought. But my protest didn't reach his ears because he was already out out of sight. "I guess I should find the house now" I sighed.

After searching for the house I soon discovered that there was an eleven and a thirteen but I couldn't find number twelve Grimmauld place. After searching for ages I finally found the house. It was covered with loads of mist which I suppose is what the wizard's "magic" is. After walking up to the house and knocking on the door, I waited a few seconds before the door opened slightly. "whose there?" a rough voice hissed from inside the house. "Uhhhh Percy Jackson?" I responded. "Well get in then before someone sees you!" I heard from inside the house before I was grabbed and shoved inside.

The house was cold, dark and dingy, Nico would love it here. Before I could get a good look at the hallway I was pushed towards a room where a meeting appeared to be happening. When I entered the room It was filled with a momentary silence before an old man with an extremely long beard and twinkling blue eyes greeted me warmly. "Ah Perseus Jackson, It is an honour to meet you! I am Albus Dumbledore". "Nice to meet you and please call be Percy" I replied as I looked around the room. Then a kind, motherly, red haired woman introduced herself "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley" she said with a smile. Next I turned to a man with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair who nervously introduced himself "Hi I'm Sirius black" he smiled. I thought I recognised him from somewhere so I asked him "Do I know you from somewhere?" "Eh well you probably saw me on the news, I'm sort of wanted by the police" he responded sheepishly. "ah, I know what that's like, It gets better" I responded wistfully as I remembered when I was wanted by the police when I was twelve. Sirius looked confused but before he could ask a question a man with long greasy black hair and a crooked nose interrupted. "Albus! You Can't believe this boy is going to be capable of protecting Potter?! He can't be older then seventeen! He'll probobally be useless in the upcoming war!" the man sneered. I usually can keep my temper but like the ocean it can't be reigned and I exploded before Dumbledore could say anything.

"How dare you say I'm not capable of doing something and calling me useless!I have fought in two wars! The first war I was in I was only sixteen! I had to lead a small army of demigods into that war and the numbers were 100 monsters to one half blood and we still won! In the second war I had just spent weeks in the darkest pits in hell! and then had to fight! I had to lead that war as well with five other demigods after my best friend sacrificed himself! And that's not all! I have been fighting Gods, monsters and demigods since I was twelve! And my age doesn't affect how well I am going to protect Harry Potter because for demigods I'm middle aged because we are constantly chased by monsters! So don't you dare under estimate me" I finished with a low growl.

Everyone was silent in the room. They all had a mixture of shock, horror and awe evident on their faces, Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to cry. The silence continued for a few tense minutes before a pale man with brown hair and patched up robes asked "what did you call yourself?" I sighed because I realised that they didn't know what demigods were. "I called myself a demigod" with the confused looks I received I added "I'm half human, half god".

**If anyone wants some of the wizards in Hogwarts to be demigods, please say who and their parentage in the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in ages but please continue to read and review**

Percy's P.O.V.

After many awkward silences with the order and many glares from the greasy old bat, it was decided that I was going to be staying in someplace called "The Leaky Cauldron" until I go to Hogwarts. As I was bid goodbye to the order, I came to the conclusion that I really liked most of the order, especially Remus and Sirius. The only order member who I really despised was the greasy old man who acted like shampoo was his bane of existence.

After we were finished, Dumbledore directed me over to the old fireplace in the Kitchen an said that we were travelling by floo. At my confused look Dumbledore Quickly explained, "All you have to do is take some floo powder and throw it into the fire place, this should strike up a fire. Next you have to step into the fire and clearly state your destination, so in your case The Leaky Cauldron."

I was beginning to think that he had finally lost it, but because no one else acted as if this was anything out of the ordinary so I might as well go for it, fire can't burn me anyway.

I took a pinch of floo powder from an old flowerpot and threw it into the fire place, an emerald green fire flared up immediately and I cautiously stepped into the green fire. Surprisingly I felt nothing as the fire licked my legs. After I stated "The Leaky Cauldron" very clearly, I was immediately engulfed in green fire.

It was one of the strangest sensations I have ever experienced. It felt as if I was being sucked down a large drain, while spinning very fast. I tried keeping my eyes open, but the sight of the spinning green flames made me dizzy and nearly caused my breakfast to make it's second appearance and the roaring in my ears was deafening. The experience was not pleasant. Just when I was beginning to think that this was never going to end, I flew out of a different fireplace and landed on the floor in a heap.

As I was attempting to regain my bearings, Dumbledore soon followed me out of the floo as he graciously stepped out of the fireplace and over me. When Dumbledore looked down and saw me sprawled out across the floor he chuckled and said "Percy my boy, I must commend you for coming out of the correct fireplace on your first time using the floo".

When I finally regained my composure, with a wave of his stick Dumbledore removed all the ash and dust that was all over me. Finally, I got to look around my surroundings and came to a conclusion that The Leaky Cauldron was very weird.

It was a dark and musty old pub full of witches and wizards, wearing many different types of colourful robes and were eating and drinking things that I have never heard of. There were many waiters and waitresses easily levitating dishes to and from tables, witches and wizards huddled together discussing the new gossip and an old barman serving drinks to his customers.

When the wizards and witches saw who entered the old pub, a flurry of whispers erupted. I only caught a few snippets of conversation which was "He can't be back!", "Lies!", "You Know Who" and "Harry Potter".

If looks could kill Dumbledore and I would already be dead, and some of the glares that we were receiving had me reaching for my sword.

After a few tense moments, the old barman bustled over. "Hello Albus!, Anything I can get for you?" he asked kindly.

"Alas, I'm afraid not Tom, I'm just dropping in to see if you have a room for Percy to stay in until he goes to Hogwarts."

"Of course, come this way" Tom said as he gestured me to follow.

After I said goodbye to Dumbledore and received a bag full of large gold coins called "Galleons", I quickly followed after Tom.

After I caught Up with Tom he asked me " I'm sorry my boy but I didn't quite catch your name?

"Percy Jackson" I replied as I watched his face for any recognition in case he was a monster, but thankfully there wasn't.

"Well Percy, here is your room" Tom said as he gestured towards the slightly dusty old room.

"Enjoy your stay" He said before leaving me in my room.

I flopped down onto my bed and a poof of dust came from the bed and floated above me as I dropped my bag onto the floor.

I hope there won't be too much trouble while I stay here.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, the next couple will be filler chapters until percy gets to Hogwarts so bare with me!**

**And please R&R**


End file.
